EL DRAGÓN DE LA GUERRA
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Con el corazón roto e ignorado por sus camaradas, Natsu decide dejar el gremio y buscar a Igneel a la vez que entrena por el camino, encontrándose con un poder legendario, que lo cambiará para siempre. Crossover fairy tail x god of war (NatsuxHarem)
1. Capítulo 1: El renacer de Esparta

**EL DRAGÓN DE LA GUERRA**

 **Sinopsis: Con el corazón roto e ignorado por sus camaradas, Natsu decide dejar el gremio y buscar a Igneel a la vez que entrena por el camino, encontrándose con un poder legendario, que lo cambiará para siempre. Crossover fairy tail x god of war (NatsuxHarem)**

 **Capítulo 1: El renacer de Esparta**

Estamos situados en la ciudad de Magnolia, más exactamente en el gremio nº1 y más escandaloso de Fiore, Fairy tail, que estaba celebrando la victoria de Gray sobre Lubally, uno de los demonios de Zeref, al cual derroto sin ayuda mientras Erza, su novia lo alababa constantemente.

Sí, todos estaban felices, ¿o no?, en una mesa apartada del gremio se encontraba un peli rosa observando como todos festejaban y alababan al idiota de Gray, en especial la peli roja Erza Scarlet

 **Natsu:** Puto cabrón- dijo mientras le daba un último sorbo a su cerveza y se alejaba hasta las puertas del gremio, no podía soportar como la peli roja de la armadura lo ignoraba, ¿el por qué? Es simple Natsu la amaba como a ninguna otra mujer. Pensó que después de salvarla de la torre del cielo se interesaría por él, pero no, tuvo que llegar el puto exhibicionista y cargarse al puto demonio y que toda la puta gente le besara el culo, ni siquiera el maestro le echaba cuenta. Aparte de que cada vez que intentaba hablar con la peli roja esta simplemente le ignoraba o le insultaba, destrozando internamente al peli rosa

Desde entonces pasa los ratos solo, Lucy ya no lo invitaba a hacer misiones, Happy se mudó con el stripper, y el resto solo se dedicaban a besarle el culo al exhibicionista

El peli rosa harto de todo este cuento, abandonó el gremio dirección a su ahora solitaria cabaña para esperar al día siguiente, coger una misión y largarse de allí un periodo largo de tiempo

Durante el camino de vuelta, el peli rosa pudo sentir un extraño poder en lo profundo del bosque, por lo que, curioso de lo que pudiera encontrar, se adentró en las profundidades del bosque sin temor alguno, ya que las bestias del lugar sabían que lo mejor era evitar al Dragon Slayer

Al llegar al lugar de procedencia de esa extraña fuente de poder, se sorprendió al ver dos extrañas hachas de doble filo de bordes negros y mangos grises como el metal, siendo el resto del cuerpo azul, al igual que la energía que desprendían

El peli rosa con desconfianza se aceraba a dichas armas cuando entonces la energía azulada empieza a tomar una forma humana, más precisamente, la forma de una mujer bastante hermosa, aunque parecía más una especie de espíritu ya que esta flotaba en el aire y parte de su cuerpo parecía transparente

 **¿?:** Parece que las encontraste, Natsu-kun - dijo la extraña figura sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo con bastante desconfianza y con los puños cubiertos en llamas

 **¿?:** Siempre lo he sabido mi pequeño Natsu, pero para que tú me entiendas, debes de poner tu mano sobre la piedra donde están las hachas- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos sorprendiendo levemente al peli rosa, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia la piedra donde estaban esas extrañas armas

Dudoso, el peli rosa se acercó mirando de vez en cuando a la extraña figura, para posteriormente poner su mano en aquella piedra

Al hacerlo, la energía azulada ascendió al aire adoptando la forma de una pantalla, mostrando una hermosa ciudad que el peli rosa no identificaba, pero la extraña figura sí

 **Natsu:** ¿Cuál es esa ciudad?, no sé por que, pero se me hace familiar- dijo mirándola con melancolía

 **¿?:** Esa fue la ciudad donde nació el guerrero más temido por los dioses, donde nació tu antepasado Natsu, esa ciudad es Esparta- dijo sorprendiendo ampliamente al peli rosa el cuál volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pantalla después de mirar a la figura con asombro

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, pudo ver a un niño sin pelo en su cuerpo, de piel blanca y un extraño tatuaje que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y recorría toda la espalda, el cual peleaba ferozmente contra hombres adultos al ver como se llevaban a su hermano

A partir de ahí, el peli rosa pudo ver toda la vida de su antepasado, desde la derrota implacable de las furias, la muerte de Ares por haber obligado al espartano ir por el camino de la locura y matar a su familia, la traición de Zeus y la matanza de todos los dioses del olimpo, hasta el posterior suicidio del espartano consciente de todo el daño y destrucción que había creado a su paso

 **Natsu:** Parece que lo pasó bastante mal en su vida- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la figura llamada Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría

Entonces la energía azulada pasó de tener la forma de una pantalla, a la del mismísimo espartano que acabó con los dioses del olimpo, "El fantasma de Esparta", Kratos

 **Kratos:** De modo que tú eres mi sucesor- dijo el Espartano al Peli rosa el cuál no se inmutó ante su ancestro, pese al aura intimidante que este desprendía y su increíble espíritu, ansioso de guerra

 **Natsu:** Eso parece- dijo seriamente el peli rosa a su antepasado, que por dentro sonreía al ver que el chico tenía el espíritu de Esparta en sus venas

 **Kratos:** Escucha bien chico, a partir de ahora tendrás mis poderes y mis armas, los cuales se fusionarán con tu actual poder, es decir, la magia de Dragon Slayer- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía- pero antes necesitas saber algo importante- dijo mirando a la diosa, provocando que el peli rosa la mirara

 **Atenea:** Natsu, los dioses del olimpo han vuelto, y están dispuestos a darte caza, además, Zeref y sus demonios están preparando su ataque hacia Earthland- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía seriamente

 **Natsu:** Pues que vengan, voy a hacerlos pedazos a todos lenta y dolorosamente- dijo con una mirada escalofriante que pondría a muchos a salir corriendo por sus vidas

 **Kratos:** Escucha chico-dijo el fantasma llamando la atención del Slayer- acabas de ver mi vida y las atrocidades que hice contra mi familia por culpa de Ares y Poseidón, por lo que prométeme que no dejarás que la oscuridad te consuma- dijo seriamente el espartano al peli rosa que lo miraba seriamente

 **Natsu:** Lo intentaré Kratos- dijo sin vacilar y sin dudar, aun sabiendo que eso no sería fácil

 **Kratos:** De todas formas, una parte mía seguirá dentro de ti para evitar que eso ocurra- dijo mientras empezaba a desvanecerse mientras la energía azulada entraba en el cuerpo del peli rosa y las cadenas de las hachas se reliaban entre sus antebrazos a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar _(la descripción está en mi página de devianart_ _ **( art/Natsu-modo-combate-EL-DRAGON-DE-LA-GUERRA-661743487)**_ _)_

El pelo del peli rosa se volvió negro como la noche más oscura, su piel se volvió marrón rojiza, mientras el mismo tatuaje de su antepasado aparecía en el mismo lugar del cuerpo, pero de color lila. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras unas protuberancias en forma de pinchos aparecían se su espalda y antebrazos, y finalmente, una larga cola de dragón apareció en la base de la última vertebra de su cola, a la vez que garras salían de sus dedos, a la vez que tenía dos cuernos enormes en su cabeza

El peli rosa se miraba levemente sorprendido no solo por el cambio de apariencia, si no por el incremento de poder que había conseguido, ahora era mucho más fuerte que el viejo verde y todos los magos de clase S del gremio juntos

 **Atenea:** Si quieres volver a tu estado anterior, solo tienes que pensar en tu anterior forma- dijo la deidad mientras el peli rosa lentamente a su estado anterior- ¿Qué harás ahora Espartano? – dijo la deidad mientras las armas que antes fueron de Kratos ahora eran del peli rosa que las había guardado con el uso de la magia

 **Natsu:** Por ahora entrenar para dominar mi nuevo poder y mis armas, y luego dejar este lugar, esos cerdos del gremio me han demostrado que no soy nada para ellos, ja, de seguro no se darán cuenta de mi marcha, lo único que les interesa es besarle el culo a ese cerdo del stripper- dijo bastante cabreado y con mucho odio en su voz- ¿y qué pasará contigo? - preguntó dudoso hacia la deidad

 **Atenea:** En este estado no puedo hacer gran cosa Natsu, pero volveré dentro de dos días con mi hermana afrodita para ayudarte mejor con el entrenamiento, hasta entonces, prométeme que no harás nada demasiado llamativo- pidió la diosa al nuevo espartano

 **Natsu:** Lo intentare Atenea, pero no prometo nada- dijo mientras la diosa se desvanecía dejando al peli rosa solo, el cual se dirigía nuevamente a su cabaña para descansar y así mañana poder probar su nueva fuerza

En otro lugar, una figura oscura y de apariencia femenina estaba sentada en la cima de una montaña observando el paisaje cuando pudo sentir un poder que la puso un poco nerviosa

 **¿?:** El nuevo Espartano ha vuelto de las cenizas para cumplir su venganza, y los dioses volverán a sentir el terror de aquel al que traicionaron y condenaron injustamente- dijo la figura femenina con lágrimas en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa de felicidad

En el olimpo, reconstruido por Zeus, el cual logró sobrevivir a la paliza de Kratos con odio, había decidido dejar de lado sus diferencias con los titanes y con los demás dioses para poder vengarse en persona del nuevo "Fantasma de Esparta", por lo que decidió hacer una reunión con todos para poder acabar con aquel que tanto odiaban

 **Zeus:** Hermanos y hermanas, pronto, pronto nos vengaremos de aquel mortal que nos derrotó, nos humilló y nos desterró a la nada y al olvido, por lo que os pido que dejéis nuestras diferencias a un lado, para acabar con aquel mortal que tanto dolor nos ha causado- dijo mientras todos gritaban en señal de guerra mientras el rey de los dioses miraba a sus seguidores con una leve sonrisa, el espartano pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho

O quizás no

Los dos días en los que Atenea se había ido habían pasado, donde el espartano peli rosa aprovechó para poder usar sus armas. No le costó mucho el manejo de las hachas del exilio, la versión mejorada de las espadas del exilio, al igual que con las garras de Hades y las cuchillas con los rayos de Zeus, al igual que con los cestus de Nemea. Sin embargo, la espada del olimpo era otra cosa, ya que esta requería de mucha energía, al igual que técnicas como la Ira de los dioses, la Furia de los titanes y la furia espartana, está ultima manejándola un poco mejor debido a sus orígenes como guerrero gracias a su antepasado Kratos. El arco de Apolo también suponía un problema ya que le costaba disparar flechas a la misma velocidad que su antecesor

Las dos diosas miraban bastante sorprendidas y sonrojadas al peli rosa, el cual no llevaba camisa mientras entrenaba, dejando ver sus músculos bien marcados y más grandes que antes debido a su entrenamiento y también al haber recibido el poder de su antepasado Espartano

 **Natsu:** Veo que disfrutáis con el espectáculo- dijo con una sonrisa despertando a las chicas de su mundo imaginario con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros

 **Afrodita:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo Espartano- dijo con una sonrisa y con la cara bastante roja

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo Afrodita, aunque en realidad nunca te haya visto en persona- dijo con una sonrisa como las que hacía su antiguo yo sonrojando bastante a las féminas

 **Atenea:** Será mejor, ayudarte con la espada, ¿no creéis los dos? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema antes de que alguna de las dos hiciera una locura

Durante dos días más, el peli rosa con la ayuda de las diosas ayudaron al peli rosa a controlar la espada del olimpo y el arco de Apolo, lo cual sorprendió a las diosas ya que los pocos que la manejaron tardaron bastante tiempo en poder manejarla, al igual que con el arco, aunque luego lo pensaron mejor y no les sorprendió tanto, después de todo, es el descendiente de Kratos

Después de entrenar, el trío entró en la cabaña del peli rosa para poder cómodamente, donde el peli rosa sorprendió a ambas féminas con la deliciosa comida que había hecho el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Cuando acabéis, no recojáis nada- dijo extrañando a la féminas

Una vez fuera de la casa, el peli rosa espartano agarró el buzón para posteriormente tirarlo al lado de la cabaña

 **Atenea:** ¿Estás seguro de esto? - dijo mirando al peli rosa que tenía una mirada seria hacia la cabaña

 **Natsu:** Tanto como que Zeus volverá a morir, pero esta vez para siempre, además, lo dije antes, ya no significo nada para ellos- dijo seriamente mientras sus compañeras se apartaban del espartano, que iba a iniciar su técnica

 **Natsu: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO!-** Gritó el peli rosa liberando un enorme pilar de fuego de color rojo sangre y negro mucho más potente y agresivo que los que hacía antes de despertar su verdadero poder, destrozando por completo la cabaña, solo quedando las cenizas

En el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, todos los miembros de este se dedicaban a besarle el culo al stripper y a decirle lo genial que era

Entonces cierto grupo de personas, es decir, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Cana y Erza sintieron un enorme dolor en el pecho

 **Gray:** ¿Os pasa algo? - preguntó curioso el stripper al ver que no recibía la atención de la chicas

 **Erza:** No tranquilo, estamos bien- dijo la peli roja con armadura mientras el stripper volvía a que le chuparan el culo- "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"- se preguntó internamente sin entender porque

 **Mira:** "Natsu, espero que no te haya pasado nada"- pensó la albina con preocupación, al igual que cierta rubia que observaba todo desde el piso superior

En la cuidad, el peli rosa decidió cambiar de vestimenta, la cual consistía en pantalones blancos parecidos a los que llevaba antes, una camisa roja sin mangas con los bordes negros y un dragón en la espalda y las botas de Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses como último detalle

Cabe decir que la población femenina no dejaba de mirar con lujuria al peli rosa mientras los hombres se ponían celosos, pero eso a él no le importaba

Después de cambiar de vestimenta, el peli rosa volvió hacia los restos de su anterior hogar, donde las diosas lo estaban esperando ya que ellas no querían llamar la atención, lo cual el espartano no entendió bien del todo

 **Afrodita:** ¿A dónde iremos ahora Natsu? – pregunto la diosa que se había convertido en una especie de gineta, al igual que su hermana y estaba sobre el hombro del espartano

 **Natsu:** Por ahora viajaremos por el continente de Fiore para poder probar mi poder y buscar información sobre los demonios de Zeref, mientras esperamos el ataque de los cerdos del Olimpo- dijo el peli rosa seriamente mientras emprendía su marcha hacia Hargeon a por suministros cuando su cabeza hizo clic- ¿sabéis qué?, tengo una idea mejor- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniéndole los pelos de punta a las deidades

En el gremio, todos seguían festejando, no tanto al stripper, aunque él era parte de la fiesta

Todos estaban felices, bueno casi todos, porque para la camarera y maga de clase S Mirajane Strauss era una agonía no ver al peli rosa del que ella se había enamorado. Si, mis queridos lectores, la hermosa albina se enamoró del peli rosa cuando la ayudó a superar la muerte de Lissana a manos de su hermano Elfman en aquella fatídica misión de rango S

Pero la albina no era la única que sufría la desaparición del peli rosa, en el segundo piso, una rubia con una cicatriz en el ojo estaba preocupada (aunque no lo pareciera) de que el peli rosa no se hubiese presentado en el gremio durante días. Esta rubia era la mujer más fuerte del gremio, a la vez que era la nieta del maestro del gremio y mago santo Makarov Dreyar, Gloria Dreyar

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía, es que el peli rosa, junto a sus dos diosas en forma animal, se dirigían hacia el gremio, teniendo el peli rosa una cara de muy, pero que muy pocos amigos

 **Atenea:** Natsu, creo que esto no es buena idea…- dijo un poco preocupada la diosa

 **Afrodita:** Mi hermana tiene razón Natsu, si la lías ahora, el consejo mágico te podría tachar de criminal de rango S y el gremio te dará caza, ya tienes bastante con tener a Zeref y al Olimpo de tu contra- dijo la diosa del amor intentando convencer al decidido peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Atenea, Afrodita, vosotras mejor que nadie deberíais saber que no importan quién, qué, o cuantos enemigos vengan, un espartano nunca se rinde ni retira su palabra, y menos si es un combate – dijo el peli rosa dejando levemente sorprendidas a las féminas deidades que solo suspiraron al ver que el peli rosa no se echaría para atrás

Justo cuando el peli rosa iba a entrar, detectó un olor que lo hizo detenerse extrañando a las deidades

 **Atenea:** ¿Natsu que pasa? - preguntó la diosa un poco preocupada

El peli rosa sin decir nada se puso en una posición de pelea mientras miraba la montaña de la cual había venido confundiendo a las féminas

Entonces un enorme pilar de energía apareció a unos cien metros del trío, del cual salió una figura humanoide de al menos tres metros o más de altura con la apariencia de un león, un león que el peli rosa no tardó en reconocer

 **Natsu:** Parece que Heracles no hizo bien su primera labor- dijo en posición de defensa sorprendiendo a las féminas

Ante ellos estaba una de las bestias que más destrucción y pavor causaron a la antigua Grecia, una bestia cuya piel era tan dura que ninguna arma al podría atravesar, el León de Nemea

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba, y era la forma humanoide que tenía la bestia, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió las sorprendió aún más

 **León de Nemea:** **Tu olor…** \- dijo con bastante odio…- _**me recuerda a ese bastardo hijo de Zeus…**_ \- dijo oliendo nuevamente- _**Heracles…**_ \- dijo la criatura con bastante odio

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, yo no soy Heracles…- dijo mirando desafiante a la criatura

 **León de Nemea:** _ **Lo sé humano**_ \- dijo la enorme bestia- _**tú eres la reencarnación del asesino de mi hermano Pireo Espartano**_ – dijo la enorme bestia con bastante enojo- _**y**_ _**voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, Espartano**_ \- dijo poniéndose a cuatro patas y sacando los dientes

Por su parte, los miembros del gremio salieron al escuchar ese jaleo, sorprendidos de ver a esa enorme bestia y al peli rosa frente a ella

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo la rubia bastante asustada

 **Happy:** Es un gato, como yo- dijo el felino con una sonrisa

 **Gray:** Eso es bastante evidente- dijo deprimiendo al gato volador

 **Erza:** Seguro que ese idiota de Natsu lo ha traído hasta aquí- dijo molestando bastante a una rubia con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, una albina conocida como "la demonio" y a las dos deidades en su forma animal

 **Gray:** Que te esperas de ese idiota, solo sabe traer problemas y hacer el idiota- dijo el stripper cabreando aún más a las nombradas, pero afrodita sonrió por lo bajo deteniendo a su hermana

 **Afrodita:** No te preocupes, pronto pagará- dijo con una sonrisa malicia mientras su hermana sonreía de igual manera

Makarov por su parte, podía sentir un enorme poder proveniente de esa bestia, entonces fijó su vista en el peli rosa que estaba frente a esa enorme criatura humanoide con forma de león

 **Makarov:** Natsu, ¿Qué ocurre, ¿qué es esa cosa? - dijo el mago santo un poco alterado sin recibir respuesta directa del peli rosa

 **Atenea:** Disculpe señor- dijo la criatura llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Todos:** ¡ESTE ENCANTADOR ANIMALITO HABLA!- Dijeron muchos sin salir de su asombro y suspirar por lo monas que eran, mientras Happy las miraba con una cara de enamorado atontado total

 **Afrodita:** Gracias, pero les pedimos a todos que se mantengan alejados y vean el combate, claro, si es que aguantáis hasta el final- dijo la diosa del amor poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó un poco dudosa por la respuesta que podría recibir de la gineta

 **Atenea:** Solo observad la pelea y lo sabréis- dijo la otra gineta con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo le decía a la rubia que lo que iba a ver por parte del peli rosa, no iba a ser algo fácil de olvidar

 **Natsu:** Te acabas de meter en mi camino bestia, por lo que ten seguro- dijo liberando su nuevo fuego en sus puños sorprendiendo a todos ante el color que tenía- que no verás el amanecer del próximo día- dijo con una mirada llena de ira y sed de sangre

 **Nemea:** _**¡INTÉNTALO!¡GRROOOOOAAAAAAUUUUURRRR!**_ \- Rugió el felino en señal de guerra creando una enorme ráfaga de viento que no inmutó al espartano en absoluto, el cual estaba listo para su primera gran batalla como el nuevo "Fantasma de Esparta"

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta nueva versión de EL DRAGÓN DE LA GUERRA con un toque más espartano, y sobre el león todo se explicará en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto al Harem, este será de un máximo de 10 chicas, sin aceptar lolis, por lo demás podéis escoger la que queráis, preferiblemente las menos vistas. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Natsu vs león de Nemea

**Y aquí volvemos con EL DRAGÓN DE LA GUERRA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS**

 **Capítulo 2: Natsu vs león de Nemea**

La bestia sin vacilar, atacó al peli rosa con sus garras en un intento de cortarlo en rodajas, el cual esquivaba los ataques sin aparente esfuerzo y con bastante elegancia

 **Nemea:** _ **Tengo que admitirlo, eres un guerrero bastante ágil Espartano-**_ dijo dándole un zarpazo a un árbol destruyéndolo por completo junto a otros veinte árboles de la zona, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la fuerza de la criatura, y preocupando a dos chicas una albina y una rubia con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, ya que ellas sabían que esa bestia no era una bestia normal

Por su parte Makarov estaba atónito ante la bestia que enfrentaba el peli rosa, él sabía quién era esa bestia, pero nunca espero encontrársela, después de todo era una leyenda. El mago santo estaba dispuesto a intervenir de no ser porque algo dentro de él le decía que no era una buena idea, aparte de que se llevaría una sorpresa. Por otro lado estaba confundido por como la bestia llamaba al Dragon slayer

El enorme león antro morfo seguía lanzando mordiscos y zarpazos al peli rosa, el cual los seguía esquivando sin dificultad alguna, enfadando aún más a la bestia

 **Nemea:** _ **Maldita sea humano, deja de huir y lucha-**_ Dijo encajando un poderoso puñetazo al peli rosa, creando una enorme cortina de humo, preocupando a las magas de clase S albina y rubia

 **Gray:** Vamos Erza antes de que lo mate- dijo el pelinegro enfadando a las diosas y a las magas de clase S

 **Erza:** Qué remedio, habrá que ayudarle- dijo bastante molesta

Pero justo cuando iban a interferir la cortina de humo desaparece, mostrando al peli rosa ileso sujetando el puño de la enorme bestia sin aparente esfuerzo

El león estaba nervioso, había usado gran parte de su fuerza en ese golpe, aparte de que la mirada de muerte y dolor que mostraba el peli rosa no ayudaba mucho

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué te pasa?, te mordió la lengua el gato- dijo el peli rosa Espartano al nervioso felino que intentaba librarse desesperadamente del agarre del peli rosa sin mucho éxito

Entonces el espartano apretó su agarre con tanta fuerza que la zarpa de la bestia quedó hecha polvo, como si le hubiese explotado una granado de mano, provocando un sangrado masivo y que la bestia rugiera de dolor

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la fuerza y brutalidad del peli rosa, mientras las deidades veían con una mueca de desagrado la escena, sabían que tarde o temprano el peli rosa mostraría la brutalidad que tanto caracterizo a Kratos en la antigua Grecia y en el Olimpo

El peli rosa hizo señas a la bestia de que le atacara, la cual en un estado irracional, le lanzó un puñetazo con la garra que tenía, siendo repelida por una patada del peli rosa, que también le rompió y le arrancó la garra de aquella patada, lo que provocó otro rugido de dolor y que los presentes se quedaran más mudos de lo que ya estaban

La bestia entonces sonrió al serio peli rosa para posteriormente al cabo de unos segundos, dos nuevas zarpas salieran de sus brazos y los huesos rotos volvieran a su sitio, sorprendiendo levemente al peli rosa y a las diosas, y dejando sin palabras y con la cara blanca a los magos del gremio

 **Nemea:** _ **Pareces sorprendido Espartano, no vayas a creer que acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente-**_ dijo la bestia sonriente mientras el espartano lo miraba sin inmutarse

 **Natsu:** Interesante, ¿cómo lograste esa habilidad, aparte de tu nueva forma? – preguntó serio pero curioso haciendo sonreír a la criatura

 **Nemea:** _**Gracias al poder de un dios de este mundo adquirí estos poderes y habilidades que me hacen superior a la mayoría de las criaturas-**_ dijo sonriendo con superioridad sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa información y aterrando al maestro del gremio

 **Makarov:** "Esto es malo, si esa bestia dice la verdad, incluso yo tendré problemas para hacerle frente"-pensó el anciano con sudor en la cara

 **Natsu:** Es interesante bestia, pero el poder de Asclepios no te va a salvar la vida- dijo impresionando a la bestia

 **Nemea:** _**¿Cómo lo has sabido humano?-**_ Preguntó furioso el león

 **Natsu:** Es el único que tiene esa habilidad, aunque Zeus lo mató para no resucitar a los muertos, una parte suya logró llegar a este mundo y darle a ciertos humanos y criaturas la oportunidad de volver a vivir, pero ten por seguro- dijo con sus puños envueltos en llamas- que tu no vas a ver un nuevo día en Earthland- dijo liberando un pilar de llamas a su alrededor

El león estaba nervioso, si conocía a Asclepios, entonces conocía su punto débil

Y valla que lo sabía

El peli rosa en cuestión de segundos, sin vacilar y sin darle al contrario la posibilidad de defenderse, le encaja un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que los dientes frontales y los laterales salieron disparados mientras el león escupía un enorme chorro de sangre por la boca, para posteriormente acabar estampado a varios cientos de metros en el suelo, dejando al felino solo con los molares

Los presentes se quedaron sin hablas ante lo que veían, de un solo golpe el peli rosa había destrozado a esa enorme bestia, la cual se levantaba del suelo con dificultad y respirando agitadamente

Cuando se giró a mirar al peli rosa todos se quedaron aterrados al ver la cara completamente desfigurada de la bestia, donde se podía ver perfectamente el músculo y el hueso

Antes de que la bestia pudiera hacer algo, el espartano dio un salto hacia su cara pisándosela, provocando que este cayera al suelo, lo cual el peli rosa aprovechó para agarrarlo por la cabeza y lo levantara del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo

 **(Advertencia: Sí tenéis la imaginación muy grande, advierto que ahora viene el gore del bueno, aunque seamos sinceros, ¿Qué sería el God of War sin violencia y gore?)**

Una vez agarrado por la cabeza, el peli rosa empezó a destrozarle la cara a más golpes si era posible, empezando con una horda de puñetazos cada vez más rápidos, provocando que la bestia escupiera sangre sin control, terminando con un rodillazo que lo tiro al suelo

Después el espartano lo agarró por las patas traseras para estamparlo contra el suelo durante al menos tres minutos, tres minutos de pura agonía y dolor

Los presentes estaban en estado de shock y muchos traumados ante el brutal espectáculo que estaba dando su compañero a su adversario incapaz de defenderse

Las diosas estaban preocupadas, sabían que sus genes espartanos estaban tomando el control del chico, pero ni siquiera las dos juntas podrían hacer algo contra él

Makarov estaba sin palabras y temblando, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿por qué Natsu actuaba así?, ¿qué había pasado para que se comportara de esa manera?

Gloria por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía autentico terror ante lo que veían sus ojos, nunca esperaría del peli rosa un comportamiento tan salvaje y brutal

Las chicas como Lucy y Levy se taparon los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, después de haber vomitado dos veces, mientras sentían que una tercera venía de camino

Happy no se podía creer el salvajismo que su padre adoptivo estaba haciendo, sabía que sus estados de ánimo eran muy volátiles, pero nunca en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos lo ha visto hacer una atrocidad como la que estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos

Mirajane estaba en shock ante lo que estaba haciendo su querido peli rosa, ya había ganado, no tenía que seguir haciendo eso, sin embargo, otra parte suya le excitaba ver la despiadada matanza que provocaba el peli rosa

Erza no salía de su asombro, y por primera vez desde que la esclavizaron y volvió a la torre del cielo y vio a Jellal, sintió miedo, pero comparar el pasado con lo que estaba viendo era como comparar un gatito con un elefante, no había nada en común, ni siquiera los carceleros eran así de brutales y despiadados

Gray estaba muerto de miedo, nunca esperaría que ese idiota pudiera ser tan salvaje y violento, lo que provoco que se meara en los pantalones y se los manchara enteros, lo cual era extraños de que aún no se los hubiera quitado (el autor no sabe nada "cough" "cough")

Después de zarandearlo por el suelo hasta crear varios cráteres, el peli rosa empezó a destrozarle las costillas con sus puños cargados de fuego, rompiéndoselas y perforándole los pulmones a la bestia que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

 **Nemea:** _ **Espartano-**_ dijo entre jadeos mientras tomaba aire como podía- _ **te has hecho más poderoso, pero no podrás vencer al olimpo, ellos son más poderosos que antes y los titanes están de su lado**_ \- dijo mientras reía con malicia todo lo que su cuerpo le dejaba mientras escupía sangre por la boca- _ **Estás acabado, no tienes ninguna posibilidad-**_ dijo con malicia

 **Natsu:** En eso, es en lo que te equivocas…. Bestia- dijo con una mirada tan seria como la de su antepasado

Acabada la plática, el peli rosa agarró nuevamente la cabeza del león, tirando con una inmensa fuerza provocando que la bestia gritara de dolor y agonía. Muchos podían jurar que ese era el peor ruido que habían escuchado en sus vidas

Finalmente, la cabeza del león acabó cediendo ante la fuerza bruta del espartano, separándose con violencia del cuerpo, y soltando una auténtica catarata de sangre

Después de eso, el espartano estampo la cabeza de la bestia en un árbol, convirtiéndola en un puré de sangre, cerebro, huesos, carne, pelo y piel. Lo único reconocible era la melena empapada de sangre, la sangre de su propietario

El peli rosa giró su vista hacia los miembros de gremio, todo cubierto de sangre de la bestia que había matado, provocando que muchos se echarán hacía atrás, entre ellos el stripper que intentaba no mearse nuevamente y que el agujero de atrás no se abriera

Las dos diosas en su forma de ginetas se acercaron al peli rosa y se montaron en sus hombros no sin que antes este se los limpiara para no ensuciar a las diosas

 **Natsu:** Vuelvo dentro de una hora, más te vale no salir corriendo- dijo mirando fijamente al mago santo el cual no se movió de su sitio hasta que el peli rosa se marchó nuevamente por el bosque

Después de eso, el mago santo mediante el uso de la magia limpio la escena del crimen y ordenó a todos volver a dentro, lo cual asintieron sin decir nada, la escena que hizo el peli rosa los dejó a todos sin palabras

El peli rosa por su parte, había encontrado un lago donde limpiarse la sangre de aquella pelea mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, por lo que había visto, Asclepios estaba vivo, pero según lo que le dijeron las diosas, aquel dios era justo y solo resucitaba a los que de verdad se lo merecían, lo que lleva a dos teorías: o se ha aliado con Zeus, o este lo ha obligado a resucitar y mejorar a los guerreros y peores bestias a los que su antepasado se había enfrentado, sin embargo, por lo que Atenea y Afrodita le dijeron, Atenea le puso un sello para no resucitar más de una vez a ciertos individuos que ni siquiera Zeus podía romper

De todas formas, el peli rosa tendría que andar con cuidado, ya que sus enemigos están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con él

En el gremio, todos estaban pensativos y en completo silencio, ya que no había palabras que valieran para lo que hizo el peli rosa

Sin embargo, el maestro del gremio pensaba seriamente en lo que había pasado y en las palabras dichas por aquella bestia milenaria, por lo que después de unos minutos de pensar, decidió tomar una decisión por el bien de todos

Por otro lado Mirajane estaba preocupada por el cambio radical del peli rosa, aparte ¿Quiénes eran esas ginetas que lo acompañan?, y no era la única que pensaba en eso

La rubia Dreyar también estaba pensando en lo que le ocurrió al hombre que la hizo razonar en el festival, aquel al que ella consideraba al principio como un hermano menor, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se convirtió en un amor incondicional hacia el Slayer. Ella sabía que cuando el peli rosa entrara por esa puerta, no sería con una sonrisa y tampoco diría nada bueno

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el peli rosa junto con las diosas llegó al gremio, donde el peli rosa empujo las puertas con una sola mano, sorprendiendo un poco a todos de que no le diera una patada, claro, que la sorpresa fue breve al ver el rostro serio del peli rosa

Muchos miraban al peli rosa con miedo, intentando, algunos en vano, no hacerse las necesidades encima

Muchas chicas se apartaron de su camino y se escondieron detrás de la barra, intentando no hacer contacto visual por miedo a que este les haga lo mismo que al león

Erza estaba a la defensiva pero temblando, su mente estaba discutiendo si luchar con honor o huir por su vida

El peli rosa se sentó en una de las mesas del gremio y con una mirada seria pero suave llamó a la albina camarera, que se acercaba dudosa hacia el peli rosa y sus compañeras disfrazadas con magia

 **Mira:** ¿Ne… necesitas algo Natsu?- dijo intentando que el miedo no la controle mientras sudaba descontroladamente

 **Natsu:** Una cerveza y jugos para las damas- dijo sonrojando a las diosas- ¿y puedes llamar al viejo?- dijo con un tono más serio poniendo más nerviosa a la albina que rápidamente fue a hacer lo que el peli rosa le pidió

Todos estaban atentos al trío, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada

Erza quería hablar con el peli rosa y preguntarle por qué se comportó de esa forma pero el instinto le decía que no se acercara al peli rosa y menos aún a los animalitos que le acompañaban

Elfman por su parte no le gustó ver a su hermana asustada del peli rosa, pero sabía que desafiarle le podría costar una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Al cabo de unos minutos, la albina les trajo la cerveza al peli rosa y el jugo a sus compañeras en su forma animal

Unos minutos después, el mago santo junto a la albina, bajaron de segundo piso mientras la rubia lo observaba todo desde arriba

La tensión se hizo presente cuando el mago santo y el espartano cruzaron miradas, pero el mago santo decidió tomar asiento en la mesa

 **Makarov:** ¿De qué quieres hablar Natsu?- dijo el mago santo seriamente, aunque él ya se hacía una idea

 **Natsu:** Creo que te haces una idea pero te contesto, quiero dejar el gremio- dijo dejando sin palabras a todos de la misma forma que cuando mató a esa criatura mitológica

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que el gato volador decidió acercarse con una leve sonrisa y sudando del miedo

 **Happy:** Natsu, esas bromas no….tienen… gracia- dijo bastante aterrado al ver la mirada muerta que le daba su padre adoptivo, rápidamente se echó para atrás

 **Makarov:** ¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo el mago santo mientras el peli rosa asentía, lo que provocó que la rubia nieta del maestro, le estampara un puñetazo en la cara que sacó al peli rosa del gremio- Gloria, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo el anciano que no salía de su asombro ante el acto cometido por su nieta, al igual que los demás integrantes del gremio

 **Gloria:** Probar mi fuerza, ya es hora de que alguien está a mi altura, Gloria Dreyar, la maga más fuerte del gremio- dijo con una mirada llena de confianza- "si crees que te voy a dejar ir estás muy equivocado, no permitiré que el hombre que amo se valla de mi lado"- pensó con determinación y echando algunos rayos mientras salía al exterior a buscar al peli rosa, de no ser porque su abuelo la detuvo- ¿Qué estás haciendo viejo?- dijo bastante molesta por detenerla

Ambos entonces empezaron a discutir, entonces Happy decide hablar con las dos ginetas que acompañaban al espartano, que estaban disfrutando de su jugo

 **Happy:** Hola preciosas, ¿habéis venido a ver a Gray y os firme un autógrafo? No es de extrañar, no todos los días se mata a un demonio de Zeref y eres ascendido a clase S, pues hoy es vuestro día de suerte, porque soy el mejor amigo de Gray- dijo el felino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que provocó que Atenea le pegase un coletazo en la cara al felino que lo tiró e incrusto en el suelo de madera, dejando a todos de piedra y deteniendo la pelea entre Makarov y su nieta

 **Gloria:** "Esas pequeñas bolas de pelo sabía que eran raras, pero son más de lo que aparentan"- pensó la rubia al ver el agujero que la gineta había hecho con el gato

 **Atenea:** Pero qué asco de tío, ¿te haces llamar amigo de alguien cuando tú dejaste tirado a tu mejor amigo y padre cuando le salvo el culo a esa cerda peli roja?- dijo bastante mosqueada mientras el gatito se levantaba del suelo

 **Happy:** ¿Pero de que hablas?, yo no he traicionado a nadie en mi vida- dijo el gato mientras se tocaba la adolorida cara

 **Afrodita:** ¿Seguro?, ¿entonces donde estuviste cuando Natsu se tragó la lácrima de etherion para salvarle el culo a esa puta de pelo rojo?- dijo mientras el exceel empezaba a llorar, al recordar el estado que tuvo el peli rosa cuando salió de aquella torre y tuvo que estar en cama una semana y media, la cual el felino no estuvo allí ningún día, lo que lo puso aún más triste

 **Erza:** Vosotras, más vale que os disculpéis con Happy si no queréis iros al otro barrio de por vida- dijo con una espada en la mano, pero las ginetas no se inmutaron en absoluto

 **Atenea:** ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda con ese capullo con pene de niño, zorra?- dijo la deidad provocando una furia incontrolable en la peli roja que se lanzó al ataque dispuesta a darles la paliza de sus vidas

Muchos cerraron los ojos para no ver la matanza que nunca llego, pues cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron con asombro a la peli roja agarrada del cuello por el Slayer peli rosa, que la miraba con auténtica furia para posteriormente estamparla en el suelo con tanta fuerza que destrozó la madera y escupió sangre mientras sentía como las costillas se fracturaban

Pero no fue hasta que le dio una patada como a un perro que pudo jurar que las costillas y el omóplato se rompieron para posteriormente volar a la otra punta del gremio

Las diosas estaban alegres de que el peli rosa las defendiera, pero preocupadas de que esa acción de ofensa de la peli roja llevara al espartano a matar al gremio

En vez de empezar una masacre, el peli rosa miró fijamente a la rubia de forma seria, la cual se sintió un poco intimidada

 **Natsu:** Te espero dentro de dos horas donde antes estaba mi cabaña, no aceptaré retrasos, si no vienes a la hora marcada me largo, y para asegurar que vas tú sola me llevo esto- dijo agarrando al felino por la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente- si alguien más a parte de ella va al lugar marcado, el gato muere, ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras todos asentían, ya que no querían que le pasase nada a felino

Una vez que se fue, todos estaban pensando en alguna forma de salvar al felino, pero entonces la Dreyar decidió hablar

 **Gloria:** No os molestéis, no servirá de nada, algo me dice que esos animales que lo acompañan pueden detectar nuestra magia, por lo que iré yo sola- dijo con un tono serio mientras subía al segundo piso para prepararse para la batalla

Por su parte, el peli rosa junto a las deidades se dirigía hacia la ex-cabaña del peli rosa, cuando Afrodita decidió hablar

 **Afrodita:** ¿Por qué alargar todo esto?, podrías haberla vencido allí mismo y nos habríamos ido de aquí- dijo sin entender la deidad

 **Natsu:** Quiero que esos payasos vean de lo que soy capaz, además quiero saber por qué gloria se entrometió en la charla- dijo seriamente el espartano

 **Atenea:** A lo mejor sintió que su abuelo corría peligro, por como lo mirabas…- dijo la deidad mientras el peli rosa negaba

 **Natsu:** Lo dudo, Gloría odia al viejo por haberle ocultado la verdad de sus padres hasta los 15 años, cuando él no tenía derecho a hacer eso- dijo bastante cabreado intentando no darse la vuelta y matar al viejo

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, el peli rosa ató al gato para que no se escapara y se sentó a esperar junto a las deidades

 **Afrodita:** Escucha Natsu, mi hermana y yo tenemos que hablar entre nosotras sobre cosas de mujeres, por lo que volveremos dentro de un rato largo- dijo mientras se llevaba a su hermana y le susurraba cosas que la hicieron sonrojar

El espartano solo asintió sin decir nada mientras esperaba sentado en el suelo a su oponente con una mirada seria

 **Natsu:** "Gloria, más te vale venir a la hora justa, no tengo la paciencia necesaria"- pensó el peli rosa seriamente mientras entraba en un estado de meditación y entrenaba en su interior

En el gremio, la rubia Dreyar solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza

 **Gloria:** "Natsu, no permitiré que te alejes de mí, no quiero que me dejes sola"- fue el pensamiento de la rubia, decidida a recuperar a su amado

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y espero su elección en el harem. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Natsu vs Gloria

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con esta historia que muchos esperaban con ansias, y espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 3: Natsu vs Gloria**

Las dos horas que el peli rosa le impuso a la Dragón slayer habían pasado, por lo que la rubia decidió dejar el gremio y dirigirse al lugar de batalla

Al llegar se quedó sorprendida por ver, lo que fue la anterior casa del peli rosa, totalmente quemada, quedando solo las cenizas

Al lado de estas, estaba el peli rosa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados junto al felino atado, que al despertar se quedó horrorizado al ver su casa quemada y echa cenizas

 **Gloria:** ¿Preparado para perder?- dijo bastante confiada la rubia

El peli rosa solo abrió los ojos, para posteriormente ponerse en una posición de defensa

La rubia si perder tiempo se lanzó contra el peli rosa, dispuesta a acabar con esto rápidamente, según ella

Por su parte, las dos diosas estaban hablando entre ellas ya en su forma humana, teniendo Atenea un sonrojo bastante fuerte en su cara

 **Afrodita:** ¿Entonces lo has entendido?- dijo mientras su hermana asentía- bien, veamos cómo le va contra la rubia- dijo mientras ella y su hermana adoptaban nuevamente su forma animal y se dirigían al campo de batalla

Gloria estaba en problemas, sabía que Natsu se había hecho muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para dejarla con heridas bastante feas solamente con los puños sin magia, mientras que ella tuvo que usar su magia de rayos para poder esquivar al peli rosa, pero este era casi tan rápido como ella y no le costaba darle alcance

 **Natsu:** Será mejor que te empieces a tomar esto en serio Gloria, porque me estoy aburriendo – dijo seriamente el peli rosa cabreando a la rubia de los rayos

 **Gloria:** Ahora verás- dijo la rubia aumentando su poder mientras unas escamas salían en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No sabía que eras una Dragon slayer- dijo el peli rosa sin salir de su asombro

 **Gloria:** Pues prepárate Natsu, esta vez no podrás hacer nada- dijo para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque, empezando un choque de golpes, patadas y puñetazos entre ambos guerreros.

La rubia estaba sorprendida de que el peli rosa le pudiera dar guerra usando todo su poder, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en la pelea

El peli rosa estaba feliz del poder de la rubia, ella sabía que era fuerte, pero que fuera una Dragon slayer eso lo cogió bastante desprevenido, pero eso le hacía estar más emocionado por la pelea

Entonces el peli rosa decidió subir la fuerza de sus golpes y usar la magia de fuego que su padre adoptivo le había enseñado antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro

El peli rosa le encajó un potente puñetazo a la rubia en la cara, la cual le correspondió con uno en el estómago, seguido de una patada del peli rosa en las costillas, continuando con otra patada de la rubia en las costillas del peli rosa

En el gremio, Makarov estaba realmente preocupado por su nieta, no le llevó mucho tiempo adivinar que Natsu era la reencarnación del tan famoso y temido "fantasma de Esparta", el cuál destruyó el Olimpo hace mucho

 **Mira:** Maestro, ¿está bien?- dijo la albina algo preocupada

 **Gray:** No te preocupes viejo, Gloria traerá de vuelta a ese idiota- dijo con gran confianza

 **Makarov:** Te equivocas Gray- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- Gloria no podrá vencerle- dijo sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio

 **Erza:** Maestro, ¿Qué está diciendo? Natsu no es rival para Gloria- dijo igual de confiada

 **Makarov:** En eso te equivocas Erza- dijo corrigiendo a la peli roja- Gloria no se enfrenta solo a un Dragon slayer, se enfrenta a un espartano…- dijo asombrando a la peli roja y a Levy mientras los demás no entendían a qué se refería el mago santo con lo que había dicho

En el campo de batalla, la rubia estaba teniendo serios problemas, incluso con escamas en su cuerpo, tenía muchas heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo y había consumido gran parte de su magia, mientras que el peli rosa solo tenía unos rasguños leves, que parecía no importarles, y no aparentaba cansancio ni fatiga

 **Natsu:** Ríndete Gloria, no quiero llevar esta situación a peor- dijo provocado a la rubia

 **Gloria:** No me rendiré, voy a vencerte- dijo cargando magia en su boca

 **Afrodita/ Atenea:** Un rugido- dijeron a la vez mientras la rubia lanzaba su ataque al espartano

 **Natsu:** Cómo quieras- dijo deteniendo el rugido con una sola mano, para sorpresa y horror de la rubia, ya que había gastado la poca magia que le quedaba en ese ataque

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los espectadores, fue ver como el peli rosa se comía los rayos de la rubia, para posteriormente su cuerpo fuera cubierto por rayos de la misma manera que su rival

 **Natsu:** Gracias Gloria, ahora tengo una nueva magia- dijo disparando una ráfaga de rayos hacia un árbol desintegrándolo por completo

La rubia, demasiado cansada y sorprendida, cayó de rodillas rendida mientras empezaba a llorar llamando la atención del peli rosa y las diosas que observaban la pelea

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué lloras Gloria?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa

 **Gloria:** Porque el hombre que amo se va ir y no volveré a verlo- dijo sorprendiendo a las diosas y al espartano, el cual se acercó a hablar con la rubia

 **Natsu:** ¿Es cierto?- dijo asombrado, aunque no lo mostrara mientras la rubia asentía- ¿desde cuándo?- preguntó curioso

 **Gloria:** Desde ese día….- dijo entre lloriqueos-…desde ese día que visité las tumbas de mis padres cuando ese viejo de mierda tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad- dijo con lágrimas mientras el peli rosa recordaba perfectamente ese día

 _ **Flash back**_

El peli rosa estaba discutiendo con Mirajane cuando entonces se escucharon unos gritos en el piso superior provenientes del despacho del maestro, para posteriormente escucharse un plaf que resonó por todo el gremio

Segundos después, la rubia Dreyar bajo por las escaleras tapándose la cara mientras soltaba lágrimas, mientras el maestro aparecía detrás de ella con la cara toda roja e hinchada y las marcas de los dedos en esta

Natsu sin perder tiempo la siguió en un día lluvioso hasta el cementerio, donde la encontró parada en frente de dos tumbas, más precisamente, la de sus padres que ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer

 **Natsu:** Gloria- dijo el peli rosa llamando la atención de la rubia

 **Gloria:** Déjame Natsu- dijo aparentemente enfadada pero en realidad estaba destrozada

 **Natsu:** ¿Y dejar que te resfríes?- dijo poniendo un paraguas al lado de la rubia

 **Gloria:** ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó intentando sonar enfadada

 **Natsu:** Saliste disparada de la oficina del viejo llorando, me preocupe y te seguí- dijo asombrando y sonrojando a la rubia

 **Gloria:** Mejor vete- dijo la rubia dolida

 **Natsu:** No hasta que me digas que ha pasado- dijo con seriedad el peli rosa

La rubia, pese a ser mayor que en tanto en edad como estatura, decidió contarle lo que pasó, a sabiendas de que los golpes no funcionarían con él, y no quería destrozar las tumbas de sus padres

El peli rosa estuvo escuchando atentamente a la rubia sin interrumpirla en ningún momento

Al terminar de narrar, el peli rosa se sentía increíblemente cabreado y con todas las venas de su cuerpo hinchadas

 **Natsu:** Maldito viejo- dijo mientras la rubia se preparaba pensando que el peli rosa destrozaría el lugar o le montaría un pollo al viejo, pero en vez de eso, el peli rosa se calmó, para sorpresa de la rubia, para posteriormente mostrarle esos ojos jade que a ella desde que lo conoció le parecían encantadores

Entonces el peli rosa hizo algo que cogió desprevenida a la rubia, y eso fue un abrazo, que la sonrojó bastante

 **Gloria:** Natsu, ¿qué esta…?- dijo muy avergonzada, siendo interrumpida por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Gloria…- dijo seriamente el peli rosa- pase lo que pase, vallas a donde vallas, y estés incluso en la otra punta del mundo, yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, recuerda que nunca estarás sola, porque yo estaré ahí para protegerte- dijo impresionando a la rubia por esas palabras, la cual no pudo más y abrazó al peli rosa mientras se desahogaba toda la agonía que sentía por dentro- llora, lo necesitas- dijo con seriedad el peli rosa

Desde ese día el peli rosa se puso a entrenar para desafiar al viejo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El peli rosa abrazó a la rubia que aún seguía llorando, aunque no tan fuerte como antes, mientras las diosas se enternecían por esa escena, aunque también sentían unos celos enormes

 **Natsu:** Gloria- dijo el peli rosa triste por ver a la rubia en ese estado

 **Gloria:** Desde ese día…- dijo entre lloriqueos- desde ese día empecé a tenerte un gran aprecio y admiración, al ver como no te rendías en desafiar a Erza, Gilrdats, al viejo y a mí, incluso cuando te enfrentabas a enemigos más fuertes, nunca te rendías, siempre luchabas hasta el final- dijo la rubia aun llorando- un día fui a tu casa para pedirte hacer una misión conmigo, pero entonces te escuché hablando sólo sobre Erza, y como le decías que la amabas- dijo mientras el peli rosa se sorprendía- desde ese día no quería hablar con nadie, me aleje del gremio, y pensé en que si me hacía maestra y expulsaba a esa puta, podríamos estar juntos, pero solo fui una egoísta, pero tú me defendiste y evitaste que el viejo me echará del gremio- dijo con muchas lágrimas en los ojos

El peli rosa levantó a la rubia del suelo y la miró seriamente

 **Natsu:** Afrodita, Atenea, venid, tengo que hablar con vosotras- dijo mientras las nombradas se acercaban- en vuestra forma original- dijo confundiendo a la rubia

Entonces las dos ginetas volvieron a su forma humana impresionando a la rubia

 **Gloria:** ¿Un Take over?- dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Natsu:** Más o menos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- lo que diré ahora es algo muy importante y que todas debéis saber- dijo mientras las chicas asentía- incluyendo a vosotras dos- dijo girando su cabeza hacia unos arbustos, de los cuales salieron dos figuras muy conocidas por la rubia

 **Gloria:** ¿Cana, Mira? ¿Que hacéis aquí?- dijo impresionada y un poco avergonzada de que la vean apenas desnuda, ya que el peli rosa le destrozó casi toda la ropa

 **Mira:** Estábamos preocupadas de que el combate se os fuera de las manos- dijo la albina con preocupación

 **Natsu:** ¿Sólo eso?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa poniendo nerviosas a la féminas

 **Cana:** Natsu, nosotras…- dijo con mucha vergüenza y sin estar borracha

 **Mira:** Ambas te amamos…- dijo impresionando a la rubia y a las diosas mientras el peli rosa las miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **Natsu:** De ti Mirajane puedo creerlo, ¿pero de ti Cana?- dijo mirando seriamente a la castaña la cual se asustó ante aquella miraba

 **Cana:** Natsu, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué debería creerte? Después de todo estás siempre junto a Gray- dijo muy seriamente a la castaña

 **Cana:** Eso es porque el muy cerdo nos quería como trofeo, se cree que por haber matado un demonio es superior a todos los que le rodean- dijo con repulsión al stripper

 **Natsu:** ¿Lo intento con vosotras, Gloria, Mira?- dijo con una enorme vena en la sien mientras intentaba contenerse para no ir y matar al cerdo nudista

 **Mira:** Sí pero lo pusimos en su lugar- dijo con una tierna sonrisa que pondría a muchos los pelos de punta

 **Gloria:** Pervertido de mierda- dijo con odio hacia el stripper

 **Natsu:** Esta bien, centrémonos porque lo que diré es importante, así que relájense- dijo incitándolas a sentarse- bien, ¿Cómo digo esto sin ofender a nadie? Veréis, los dragon Slayers tienen un sistema de emparejamiento un poco parecido al de los animales- dijo extrañando a las chicas

 **Mira:** No lo entiendo- dijo la albina

 **Natsu:** Digamos que los machos de Dragon Slayer son polígamos- dijo asombrando a las chicas- se lo que vais a decir, que soy un cerdo como el stripper y que solo os quiere como juguetes pero dejadme terminar, los machos, según lo que Igneel me enseño, buscan a las hembras más fuertes para tener una descendencia más poderosa, lo mismo ocurre con las hembras, pero para que esto suceda, las dos partes tienen que estar de acuerdo a la hora de unirse, cosa que para los humanos normales no es fácil de aceptar- dijo mientras las chicas prestaban atención asombradas-

 **Cana:** Bueno, es de esperar, no a todas les gusta compartir- dijo la castaña con una botella de a saber dónde la habrá sacado

 **Natsu:** Lo sé, pero hay más- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- cuando estamos seguros de que nuestra pareja es la correcta, hacemos un ritual donde el macho marca a la hembra como suya, donde le transmite algo de su poder a su compañera y se crea una unión donde ambos pueden saber el estado de ánimo o de salud de su compañero, pero tiene una pega- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué pega?- preguntó la rubia curiosa

 **Natsu:** La infidelidad- dijo extrañando a las chicas- una vez marcados, si uno de los dos traiciona emocionalmente al otro, la magia otorgada se volverá en contra del usuario y lo acabará matando, y les puede ocurrir a ambas partes, aparte de que la marca solo aparecerá si el amor es verdadero- dijo impresionando a las chicas por aquella explicación, ni siquiera las diosas sabían de eso

 **Mira:** Natsu…- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- ¿tú nos amas de la misma forma que nosotras a tí?- dijo mientras las demás féminas miraban al peli rosa que estaba serio

 **Natsu:** Sí….- dijo sorprendiendo a las féminas- con vosotras tres- dijo señalando a sus ex-compañeras de gremio- fue curioso, de Mira me empecé a enamorar cuando la ayude a superar la muerte de Lissana, de Gloria cuando la encontré en la tumba de sus padres y de Cana cuando iba a algunas misiones con ella y pese a que muchas veces se emborrachaba demasiado, me fue inevitable no hacerlo- dijo sonriente sonrojando al trío- en cuanto a Afrodita y Atenea fue cuando me ayudaron a liberar mi verdadero potencial y estar ahí para apoyarme cuando nadie lo hizo- dijo sonrojando a las diosas

Las chicas se quedaron pensando un rato, hasta que la rubia levantó la voz

 **Gloria:** Natsu, quiera, que me marques- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa y a las demás féminas- ya te lo he dicho antes, yo te amo, y no pienso traicionarte nunca, como yo me llamo Gloria Dreyar- dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación sorprendiendo al peli rosa

Entonces todas las chicas se pusieron en frente del peli rosa con una mirada llena de determinación

 **Mira:** Yo también quiero ser tu novia- dijo la albina con determinación

 **Cana:** Y yo- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Afrodita/Atenea:** Y nosotras también- dijeron las hermanas al unísono

El peli rosa sonrió con calidez y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos para posteriormente abrazar a todas las chicas como podía sonrojándolas bastante

 **Natsu:** Muchas gracias por quererme, pese a haber cambiado tanto- dijo con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas

 **Gloria:** Para nosotras, siempre serás ese chico amable y alegre del que nos enamoramos- dijo la rubia con algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ser correspondida por su amado, al igual que las demás chicas

 **Natsu:** Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa separándose suavemente de las chicas- os marcaré aquí mismo- dijo sonriente sonrojando a las chicas, las cuales serían las futuras mujeres Dragneel

En el gremio, Makarov, por alguna razón desconocida sentía que el peli rosa iba a tener una suerte que muchos hombres desearían tener pero solo unos pocos tendrían, siendo el peli rosa uno de ellos, un cabrón con mucha suerte

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, siento mucho que sean tan cortos pero no es fácil alargar este tipo de historias, y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: El ritual de apareamiento

**HOLA A TODOS, he vuelto con esta historia, y más con el nuevo God of war en Youtube (no tengo la play 4 por eso veo el gameplay en youtube), espero que os guste esté capítulo, y siento la tardanza pero como dije antes en ostras historias, es difícil inspirarse y hacer capítulos largos de esta serie. Bueno sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: El ritual de apareamiento**

En el gremio, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo que había pasado

Primero Natsu destrozó a una de las bestias mitológicas más famosas de la historia, luego este quiere abandonar el gremio y Gloria le desafía en las afueras de la casa, luego Natsu patea a Erza como si fuera un perro, jodiéndole un omoplato y unas cuantas costillas cuando intentó atacar a las ginetas por decirle la verdad a Happy y por último, para mayor sorpresa de Erza y Levy, descubren que el peli rosa es un espartano de los pies a la cabeza, después de que el maestro explicara que era un espartano al resto del gremio, dejándolos sin palabras

Gray sonreía confiado, pensando que su maestro exageraba, aunque en realidad seguía asustado por el espectáculo que montó el peli rosa delante del gremio

Erza estaba pensando si lo que decía Makarov era cierto, ya que ella conocía a los espartanos, y ninguno llevaba esas armas, a excepción de uno, pero ese sujeto no era más que una leyenda… o eso era lo que ella pensaba del mortal que acabó con Ares hace siglos

Mientras, en las afueras de la casa del peli rosa, el dios dragon de la guerra estaba marcando a las chicas

El ritual era simple, el peli rosa mordía el cuello de las jóvenes, a las cuales les había salido una marca con forma de dragón rojo en el lugar del mordisco

Cabe decir que todas se pusieron bastante calientes, cosa que fue notada por el peli rosa, que usó un hechizo para dejar inconscientes a las magas, a excepción de Gloria

 **Gloria:** ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- dijo confundida ante la acción del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No es el mejor momento ni lugar, además yo tengo que irme para encargarme de unos asuntos- dijo levantándose del suelo

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué clase de asuntos?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

 **Natsu:** Debo ir a la Isla Galuna a saldar unas cuentas, nada serio- dijo con gran seriedad, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la rubia

 **Gloria:** ¿Volverás verdad?- dijo con tristeza la rubia al serio Dragon Slayer

 **Natsu:** No lo dude ni por un segundo Gloria- dijo con seriedad pero con determinación que logró calmar a la rubia para desaparecer dentro del bosque junto a las diosas

Gloria por su parte cargó a sus compañeras de gremio y al gato azul para volver con las pocas energías que le quedaban al gremio

En el bosque, Natsu caminaba seriamente hasta la costa donde uso magia de reequipar para sacar un bote, el cual roció con magia para evitar los mareos y posteriormente montarse y empezar a remar

 **Atenea:** Natsu ¿Por qué vamos hacia esa isla?- dijo la diosa al peli rosa que remaba de forma calmada

 **Natsu:** Presiento que nuestra primera gran batalla será allí Atenea- dijo el peli rosa mientras remaba

 **Afrodita:** Pero, ¿Por qué vamos en un bote? podrías ir volando con tu transformación- dijo la diosa de amor

 **Natsu:** Necesitaré todas mis fuerzas Afrodita, además, no tardaremos mucho, calculo que en cuatro días llegaremos a la isla- dijo seriamente el peli rosa- además necesitaré que me ayudéis a recuperar las demás armas de mi antecesor y recopilar información sobre los demonios de Zeref- dijo seriamente

 **Atenea:** No te preocupes Natsu-kun, nos encargaremos de eso- dijo mientras el dragon slayer asentía

 **Afrodita:** Volveremos dentro de dos días- dijo mientras las dos desaparecían y el peli rosa empezaba a remar

Gloria por su parte, estaba llevando muy cansada a Mira, Cana y Happy hacia el gremio

 **Gloria:** Maldita sea Natsu, ¿Por qué dejaste dormidas a Cana también? Me las vas a pagar- dijo muy cansada hasta que suspiro aliviada por haber llegado al gremio

La rubia Slayer abrió las puertas con su pierna, llamando la atención de los demás miembros del gremio

Todos se giraron esperando ver a Natsu inconsciente mientras Gloria lo arrastraba, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a la rubia cargando a Mira, Cana y a Happy inconscientes

 **Lissana:** ¿Qué ha pasado Gloria? ¿Dónde está Natsu?- dijo muy preocupada la albina

 **Gloria:** Lo siento, pero me ha vencido, no he podido traerlo de vuelta, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Mira y Cana- dijo con tristeza, mintiendo un poco ya que no podía decir la verdadera razón de porque estaban inconscientes

Los presentes se asombraron ante las palabras de la rubia Slayer, mientras algunos la ayudaban a recoger a las chicas y al gato inconscientes

 **Gray:** Ja, no me puedo creer que la gran Gloria haya sido derrotado por ese idiota- dijo de forma muy arrogante, al igual que su sonrisa- " _Si ese idiota ha podido vencerla, entonces no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra mi_ "- pensó de forma arrogante el muy idiota

Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia a una velocidad supersónica, agarrara al stripper del cuello y lo levantara del suelo como si no pesará nada mientras lo miraba con auténtico odio e ira mientras liberaba algunos rayos

 **Gloria:** Escúchame imbécil, la próxima vez que abras tu sucia boca, te meteré tu lengua por el culo ¿queda claro?- dijo muy cabreada, acojonando al stripper

Entonces Erza interviene, liberando al nudista del agarre de la rubia Slayer

 **Erza:** ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a mi novio maldita rubia lagarta?!- dijo enfadada, provocando la ira aún mayor de la rubia, esta vez no lo dejaría pasar de largo, le daría la paliza que se merecía por tratar como una mierda al hombre que le salvó el culo

La rubia empezó a liberar una cantidad enorme de poder mágico, dejando a todos sin palabras, sobre todo a su abuelo

 **Makarov:** "Increíble, está a la par con Gilrdats, puede que sea incluso más fuerte…"- dijo muy impresionado el anciano

La rubia no se hizo esperar, lanzándose a una velocidad de vértigo a la peli rosa, que no pudo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa, llevándose un puñetazo en la cara que la estampó contra la pared, para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, que la hizo escupir bastante sangre, para posteriormente empezar una oleada de golpes mortales hacia la peli roja, pero lo que dejó sin palabras a los presentes, fue que la rubia estaba cubierta de fuego, al igual que Natsu

Muchos estaban aterrados, recordando la paliza que Natsu le dio a ese león, y ahora esa escena estaba plasmada en la rubia apaleando a la peli roja

Entonces Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow (la tribu Raijinshuu) intervinieron sujetando a la rubia para evitar que matara a la peli roja

 **Evergreen:** Tranquilízate Gloria- dijo la castaña con gafas mientras sujetaba con fuerza a la rubia, que poco a poco se iba calmando, hasta que se quitó a su equipo de encima y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso

 **Gloria:** Tú- dijo señalando al stripper, el cual se meó en los pantalones (que por casualidades del destino seguían puestos)- cómo te vea a ti y a esa zorra en el segundo piso mientras yo esté, no seré tan suave como ahora ¿lo has entendido?- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía para posteriormente salir corriendo del edificio, mientras los demás miembros llevaban a la peli roja a la enfermería mientras llamaban a Porlyusica

Por su parte afrodita estaba muy enfadada por lo que le propuso su hermana

 **Afrodita:** ¡ ¿POR QUÉ COÑO TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A ESA GUARRA CALIENTA POLLAS?!- dijo muy enfadada la diosa del amor

 **Atenea:** Porque es la única que le puede quitar la enfermedad de los transportes a Natsu- dijo suspirando por el cabreo que tenía su hermana

Las hermanas siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una casa bastante hogareña, cuando empezaron a escuchar unos extraños gemidos, por lo que con curiosidad, decidieron ver por la ventana que pasaba

Al hacerlo, vieron a una pelinegra de ojos azules, masturbándose con la ayuda de un consolador en forma de pene de 40 cm

 **¿?:** ¡OHHH SIII! ¡DAME MÁS FUERTE!- dijo completamente cegada por la lujuria mientras las diosas la miraban con la boca abierta

 **Afrodita:** ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE ACERQUE A MI ESPARTANO!- Dijo muy alterada y con la cara roja, provocando que la joven pelinegra dejara de masturbase para ver por la ventana a las diosas

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿Atenea?! ¡ ¿Afrodita?!- dijo impresionada y con la cara algo roja de vergüenza

 **Atenea:** Hola Robin- dijo la diosa saludando como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras su hermana saludaba con pocas ganas

Entonces la nombrada por las diosas, abrazo a las susodichas, sin importarle estar desnuda frente a ellas

Después del abrazo, las diosas le explicaron el motivo de la visita, provocando que la joven se sonrojara

 **Nico Robin:** ¿Dices que mi dios de la guerra ha vuelto en un dragon slayer?- dijo muy emocionada y sonrojada provocando que a afrodita le saliese una enorme vena en su cabeza

Entonces los arbustos empezaron a moverse para posteriormente mostrar a una rubia de ojos verdes con muy buena delantera

 **¿?:** ¿Quiénes son ellas Robin?- dijo en posición de defensa

Entonces Robin le explico quiénes eran las dos hermanas y por qué estaban aquí

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿DÉCIS QUE LA REENCARNACIÓN DE KRATOS-SAMA HA VUELTO A LA VIDA?!- dijo muy emocionada mientras las diosas asentían

 **Atenea:** Exacto Harribel-san, y necesitamos una cura para su enfermedad de los transportes- dijo de forma calmada la diosa

 **Afrodita:** Pero que quede claro una cosa….- dijo llamando la atención de las presentes- Yo seré la primera de Natsu-kun- dijo con orgullo sacando varias venitas a las presentes, empezando una batalla campal para ver quién sería la primera en violar al Dragon slayer

Por su parte, el peli rosa seguía remando tranquilamente, con la extraña sensación de que alguien quería violarlo allí mismo…. Bah, seguro que es la imaginación

Al día siguiente, Porlyusica les avisó a los miembros del gremio que Erza estaba fuera de peligro, eso sí, con su típico tono de que la gente me la paso por…. Ahí abajo, se entiende

Gloria disfrutaba en el segundo piso una cerveza con una sonrisa de satisfacción al colocar a la zorra y al pervertido en su lugar, estarían de mal humor unos días y con el orgullo herido, pero eso a ella le daba igual

Makarov, por su parte, se encontraba en la oficina pensando sobre lo vivido el día de ayer hasta que finalmente decidió actuar

 **Makarov:** Gloria- dijo llamando la atención de su nieta- ¿podemos hablar?- dijo con un tono serio mientras la joven entraba en la oficina

Las horas pasaron y la mayoría de dedicaba a hacer lo que solían hacer en el gremio habitualmente

 _Dentro de la oficina_

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?... si vas a pedirme que me disculpe con esa perra no lo pienso hacer- dijo seriamente la rubia

 **Makarov:** No es por eso, sé porque lo hiciste, y no te culpo, lo que quiero hablar contigo es algo… familiar- dijo mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja curiosa

Pasó una hora, hasta que de la oficina salía Gloria con lágrimas en sus ojos y los dientes apretados de la rabia, seguida de su abuelo que la miraba irse con tristeza

 **Levy:** Maestro ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con curiosidad la peli azul

 **Makarov:** Lo siento Levy, pero es un tema de la familia Dreyar – dijo volviendo a su oficina con una jarra de cerveza, dejando extrañados a los demás miembros del gremio

La rubia Dreyar, se encontraba en su casa acurrucada en su cama llorando

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Gloria:** ¿de qué se trata abuelo?- dijo muy seria y con el ceño fruncido

 **Makarov:** Gloria….- dijo cogiendo aire- la razón por lo que no te dije lo de tus padres en su debido momento fue por la magia que ambos portaban- dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba con una ceja levantada

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo confundida la rubia

 **Makarov:** Tú tío, Iván Dreyar ( **Nota de autor:** Sí, sé que Iván es el padre, pero en este fict será el tío), descubrió la magia que tus padres poseían, y su avaricia lo llevó a….- dijo apretando los puños de la rabia

 **Gloria:** El… ¿los mató?...- dijo sin salir de la sorpresa ante lo que su abuelo le decía indirectamente

 **Makarov:** después de eso escapó y no he vuelto a saber nada de él, ese día yo te estaba cuidando en casa, por eso sobreviviste. No logró conseguir la magia de tus padres, ni tampoco sabía de tu existencia, por eso tardé en decírtelo, no podía decírtelo hasta que fueras lo bastante fuerte para defenderte, lo siento Gloria- dijo el anciano con la cabeza gacha mientras la rubia soltaba lágrimas y apretaba los puños de la ira, para posteriormente salir del despacho de su abuelo

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Gloria:** Miserable…- dijo con un tono lleno de odio e ira- acabaré contigo… Iván- dijo mientras empezaba a liberar parte de su poder mágico

En el mar, el peli rosa pudo sentir las emociones de su amada rubia slayer, cosa que le puso bastante preocupado

 **Natsu:** "¿Qué te pasa Gloria?, espero que ese viejo o el stripper no te hayan hecho nada o haré una matanza mucho mayor que la de las termopilas"- pensó liberando un aura asesina, provocando que los nombrados sintieran escalofríos en sus espaldas

En otro lugar desconocido, una figura se preparaba para una batalla, mientras el rey de los dioses, Zeus, lo observaba marchar

 **Zeus:** Contamos contigo, Poseidón- dijo el gran hombre de brazos cruzados

 **Poseidón:** Volveré con la victoria padre- dijo con orgullo mientras se preparaba para ir al mundo de los mortales- haré pagar por lo que le hizo a mi mujer y a nuestro hogar- dijo seriamente antes de desaparecer de la vista de su padre, el cual desvió sus ojos hacia otro de sus vástagos

 **Zeus:** Deberías calmarte Heracles- dijo el anciano viendo a su hijo destrozando a varios soldados durante su entrenamiento

 **Heracles:** debería ser yo el que valla a por él padre, para poder reclamar mi título como dios de la guerra- dijo frustrado

 **Zeus:** Ya veremos si eso pasa- dijo dejando el lugar

Eso molestó bastante a Heracles, su padre parecía menospreciarle, todo lo que hacía le parecía indiferente y eso le ponía más furioso todavía

Al día siguiente, Gloria estaba en el gremio con un tono levemente apagado, sin ganas de hacer gran cosa

Eso obviamente preocupó a Mira y a Cana, que fueron a preguntarle cómo estaba

 **Gloria:** Estoy bien chicas, gracias por preocuparos- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Cana:** Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras para contarlo, después de todo somos como una familia con un gran hombretón que nos cuida- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara

 **Mira:** La próxima vez que vuelva no escapará, será nuestro- dijo la albina con un sonrojo en su cara, poniendo bastante rojas a las demás chicas

Gloria suspiro y empezó a contarles en voz baja lo que había pasado ayer en la oficina de su abuelo

Cabe decir que las dos jóvenes se quedaron impresionadas y bastante molestas por lo que hizo ese cretino

En ese instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a la pareja más famosa del gremio con bastante mal humor, por lo que podían ver en sus caras

 **Gray:** ¿Dónde estás Gloria?- dijo seriamente el stripper llamando la atención de la rubia y las chicas

 **Gloria:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres pervertido?- dijo con aburrimiento y molesta por tener que aguantar a las moscas

 **Erza:** Vamos a hacerte pagar por habernos humillado ayer- dijo la peli roja muy enfadada

El gremio entero se quedó en silencio, para que posteriormente todo el mundo empezara a reírse sin parar por lo que esos dos habían dicho, mientras la rubia sonreía

 **Macao:** ¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo incapaz de dejar de reírse

 **Wakaba:** Ayer no aguantasteis ni un segundo frente a ella, ¿y ahora quieres volver a desafiarla?- dijo sin dejar de reírse con fuerza

 **Erza:** Eso fue porque me cogió desprevenida, pero ahora estoy más que lista- dijo seriamente la peli roja con una espada en su mano

 **Gloria:** Parece que la escoria quiere volver a comer el suelo- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientas sonreía como una psicópata, poniendo muy nervioso al stripper mientras la peli roja se mantenía firme- muy bien pequeñas ratas- dijo liberando parte de su poder mágico- pero aquí no, no quiero destrozar el gremio, vallamos al bosque- dijo saliendo pasando de largo de la peli roja y el stripper

Todos fueron detrás de la rubia para saber dónde los llevaría para pelear, para posteriormente llegar a un lugar que asombró a los presentes

Frente a ellos se encontraba un lugar, el cual estaba totalmente quemado donde anteriormente había una casa hogareña, una que fue reconocida al instante por un gato azul, una rubia tetona con magia celestial y la hermana menor de Mirajane

 **Lissana:** No… no es posible- dijo la albina con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Lucy:** ¿Quién….? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- dijo en el mismo estado que la albina mientras el gato volador cayó al suelo incapaz de contener las lágrimas

 **Gloria:** Fue Natsu- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes, incluida la propia peli roja que no sabía porque sentía un gran dolor al ver la casa del peli rosa destruida, y más al saber que fue el propio peli rosa el que la destruyó- bueno menos charla, quiero pelear- dijo preparándose para la batalla

En ese momento llegó un encargo directamente de uno de los sapos del consejo mágico llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Makarov:** ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo mientras miraba seriamente a los miembros de su gremio, pensando que habían destruido algo importante

 **Sapo:** Verá señor, necesitamos que un grupo de magos clase S valla a la isla Galuna para liberar a un pueblo de una maldición- dijo el sapo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Gloria:** "Allí es a donde se dirige Natsu"-pensó la rubia mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara- está bien, acepto la misión- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Mira:** yo también voy, acompañada de Cana- dijo mientras la morena se unía a la misión

 **Gray:** En ese caso Erza y yo vamos, ya que somos los más fuertes del gremio- dijo de forma arrogante, provocando las risas de los presentes, mientras el sapo los miraba con algo de confusión, mientras el stripper se enojaba junto a la peli roja

 **Sapo:** De acuerdo, un barco los espera en Hargeon, no tardéis mucho- dijo mientras el sapo se retiraba

Por su parte, Gloria se unió a Mira y a Cana para poder hablar

 **Cana:** ¿Por qué aceptaste la misión? Normalmente estas misiones no te suelen interesar- dijo confundida la morocha

 **Gloria:** Eso se debe a que Natsu está allí, me lo dijo cuándo os quedasteis inconscientes- dijo la rubia sacándoles una enorme sonrisa pervertida a sus compañeras

 **Mira:** Ara ara, esta vez no vas a escaparte de nosotras Natsu-kun- dijo en un tono lujurioso

 **Cana:** Tiene razón, además…. Oh mierda ¡ESAS DOS ESTÁN CON NATSU! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LE HAGAN COSAS SUCIAS!- Gritó alterada, poniendo alteradas a las demás que rápidamente fueron hacia a Hargeon dejando una enorme nube de polvo a su paso

Lucy, Happy y Lissana, decidieron seguir al trío como apoyo y para evitar que hicieran una locura, seguidos de Erza y el stripper, algo frustrados por no haber podido ajustar cuentas con la rubia

Al peli rosa, por su parte ya solo le quedaba un día para llegar hacia la isla Galuna, donde puso sentir unas fuentes de poder que el reconocería en cualquier parte

 **Natsu:** Justo como pensaba, una gran batalla se avecina, aunque tendré que limpiar algunos estorbos- dijo sintiendo la presencia de un grupo de magos en la isla

Una vez en el barco, La rubia pudo sentirse un poco mareada debido al viaje en barco, momento que aprovechó el stripper para burlarse, recibiendo un puñetazo en la nariz, torciéndosela, provocando que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, provocando la risa de Mira y Cana

Lucy por su parte, estaba junto a Happy, el cuál era cargado por Lissana, que lo estaba consolando ya que aún no se recuperaba de la destrucción de la que fue su casa

 **Lucy:** Tranquilo Happy, cuando lo veamos intentaremos hablar con él ¿vale?- dijo recibiendo las miradas del felino y la albina

 **Happy:** Pero… ¿Y si no nos perdona?- dijo con lágrimas, provocando pánico en el corazón de la joven albina y un poco de temor en la rubia

 **Lucy:** Entonces nos cargaremos a Gray- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que le puso los pelos de punta al felino

La razón, es que Gray intento pasarse de listo con la rubia, recibiendo un potente golpe en las partes que lo hacían hombre

Por su parte Natsu, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la isla, donde aparcó la barca en la costa, para posteriormente ver la montaña que había en el interior de la isla, mientras unos pescadores locales se la quedaban mirando

 **Natsu:** No sé si esto es obra del destino o me han puesto un radar para localizarme- dijo girando su vista para ver un barco dirigirse hacia su posición

Los pasajeros, al bajar se sorprendieron de ver quien estaba allí, mirándolos seriamente

 **Mira/Lissana/Lucy/Cana/Gloria:** ¡NATSU/¿NATSU?!

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, solo diré que después de la saga del Olimpo, vendrá la saga nórdica (es decir, el nuevo juego el cual es una obra de arte), ya que quiero que Natsu se enfrente a los dioses nórdicos**

 **Por cierto, ¿no os esperabais que Nico Robin y Tier Harribel aparecieran en esta historia verdad? Jajaja, no os preocupéis que ellas estarán en el Harem**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: La isla Galuna

**HOLA A TODOS, Sí, se que el lunes subí un capítulo, pero vi que eso era poco, así que os dejó con el siguiente capítulo, que tenía ganas de escribir**

 **Capítulo 5:** **La isla Galuna**

 **Mira/ Cana/ Gloria:** NATSU- Dijeron las tres abrazando al peli rosa mientras los demás se preguntaban que hacía el peli rosa en esa isla

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Acaso el viejo os ha mandado a buscarme?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa mientras las chicas negaban

 **Gloria:** El consejo mágico nos dio una misión en esta isla para poder eliminar una maldición que está atormentando a la gente de la isla- dijo aclarando las dudas del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Pero… ¿Por qué tanta gente?- dijo el peli rosa viendo al grupo que acompañaba a sus chicas, donde una rubia maga celestial y una peliblanca de pelo corto miraban con envidia a las chicas que abrazaban al peli rosa

 **Mira:** La misión pedía a más de un mago de clase S- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

 **Gloria:** Aunque se nos colaron algunas ratas- dijo mirando con molestia a la pareja estrella del gremio

 **Cana:** ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros? Quizá los aldeanos te puedan ayudar- dijo la morocha que tenía un plan en mente para pasárselo bien con el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Supongo que está bien, iba a preguntarle a la gente del lugar- dijo con una leve sonrisa alegrando a las chicas mientras el stripper le miraba celoso por recibir toda esa atención femenina

El grupo se dirigió hacia la aldea para poder recibir información sobre esa maldición

Natsu al verlos se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema pero no dijo nada ya que no era su asunto

 **Natsu:** Disculpe señor, ¿por casualidad sabe si hay un templo en la isla?- dijo extrañando a los magos de Fairy Tail por esa pregunta

El anciano asintió con su cabeza y le indicó con su dedo el lugar donde estaba, para posteriormente levantarse y dejar el pueblo, bajo la mirada de los aldeanos y los magos de Fairy Tail

Gloria sin decir nada empezó a seguir al Slayer, junto a Mira y Cana, seguidos de los demás por curiosidad al saber que haría

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el peli rosa localizo y entro en el templo, donde avanzaba a paso lento pero decidido sin quitar su rostro serio, hasta que finalmente algo llamó su atención

 **Natsu:** Aquí estás- dijo mirando un enorme bloque de hielo en el cuál se encontraba dentro de él una enorme figura bestial que el stripper no tardó mucho en reconocer

 **Gray:** Deliora- dijo asombrado y con algo de miedo en su voz, asombrando también a los demás presentes

 **(Autor:** En este momento aparece Lyon y su grupo, empezando una batalla para evitar que el hielo se rompiera)

Natsu se quedaba viendo como las hadas peleaban, donde Gloria ya había acabado con sus enemigos

Sin embargo el peli rosa no quiso perder el tiempo y empezó a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de poder mágico, mientras sacaba sus hachas de guerra y adquiría su transformación, dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Mira:** Cua… cuanto poder- dijo sin salir de su asombro ante el poder del espartano

 **Gray:** "Mierda, es más fuerte que Gilrdats"- pensó con una mezcla de envidia y pánico

 **Erza:** Esa marca en su lado izquierdo….- dijo impresionada y empezando a temblar de miedo

El peli rosa se lanzó de un salto hacia donde estaba el hielo que encerraba al demonio, para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo cargado de fuego y hielo, que provocó que el hielo se rompiera para asombro de los presentes

El peli rosa, entonces, cogió entre sus brazos a una mujer de pelo oscuro que se encontraba desnuda para posteriormente ponerla en un lugar seguro, para posteriormente volver al campo de batalla con sus hachas listas

 **(Música de fondo: God of War Ascension BGM Soundtrack - The Juggernaut (in-game version)** **)**

El demonio rugió ferozmente, dando el comienzo del combate, el peli rosa no se hizo esperar y lanzó sus hachas atadas con las cadenas lanzando cortes horizontales a gran velocidad, provocándole graves heridas sangrantes al demonio. El cual recibió unos cortes verticales desde arriba, que al chocar contra el suelo, provocaron un gran temblor en el suelo, seguido de una onda expansiva de llamas y rayos, que golpearon violentamente al demonio, que se vio obligado a retroceder, para posteriormente rugir furioso, intentando golpear al pelinegro (cuando se transforma su pelo es negro) inútilmente, dejando una apertura para que el slayer pudiera atacar

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo los magos de hielo al saber, que no solo su maestra Ur seguía, sino que el peli rosa estaba luchando a la par contra uno de los demonios más terribles de Zeref

El peli rosa, entonces, le encajó un puñetazo en las partes íntimas del demonio, el cual se sujetó la zona muy adolorido, para posteriormente escalar la espalda del demonio e incrustarle una de sus hachas en la cabeza, provocando que este sangrara de forma masiva

Entonces, diferentes partes del suelo empezaron a brillar, para posteriormente dejar salir a un ejército de soldados esqueléticos con armaduras espartanas, seguidos de soldados con apariencia de cabra que caminaban de forma bípeda y portaban armas parecidas a lanzas

 **Natsu:** Ya era hora- dijo algo aburrido mientras los demás no salían de su asombro ante lo que estaban viendo

El slayer espartano le encajó un potente puñetazo en la cabeza del demonio, provocando que golpeara a un gran grupo de soldados y los mandara por los aires, para posteriormente clavarle el hacha libre en un lado de la cabeza del demonio, provocando que rugiera de dolor, mientras el slayer usaba el mango se su arma como timón para guiar a la enorme bestia, la cual estaba destrozando a sus enemigos ya sea con fuerza bruta o lanzando su poder demoníaco

Una vez que no quedaban enemigos, el slayer dio un salto al suelo mientras tiraba con sus cadenas al demonio, que cayó de golpe al suelo, cosa que el peli rosa aprovecho para empezar a apuñalar el costado de la bestia con sus hachas mientras la criatura se levantaba

El espartano empezó a clavar brutalmente las hojas de sus hachas sobre el costillar de la criatura, al menos unas 20 veces, antes de darle un cabezazo y volver a tirarlo con las cadenas atadas a sus armas, donde el slayer aprovechó para arrancarle brutalmente uno de los cuernos de la bestia, para posteriormente clavárselo en su ojo, atravesando el cerebro del monstruo y matándolo al instante mientras salía un montón de sangre, la cual acabo bañando al slayer azabache con la marca de su antepasado

Todos estaban sin palabras al ver como el peli rosa había acabado con uno de los demonios de Zeref más temibles, sin apenas esfuerzo y de una manera tan brutal

Gloria, Mira y Cana miraban con estrellitas en los ojos a su dragón espartano, al cual fueron a darle un enorme abrazo lleno de intenciones poco santas

Lucy; Lissana y Happy, al ver tanta brutalidad acabaron desmayándose

Erza miraba incrédula y con terror, ya no había ninguna duda, la leyenda era cierta, nunca se habría imaginado ver a Natsu haciendo cosas tan brutales y horribles, ni siquiera se lo desearía a su peor enemigo

Gray se estaba meando en los pantalones ante la violencia que mostró el espartano al matar al demonio que le quito su familia

Los demás estaban asustados al ver el poder y el aura intimidante que mostraba el slayer espartano, el cual había logrado calmar a las chicas antes de que hicieran alguna estupidez

En ese instante, un portal apareció en la sala, mostrando a cuatro figuras femeninas, las cuales dos de ellas fueron reconocidas por Natsu y por las chicas, mientras que las otras dos no tenían ni idea de quienes eran

 **Natsu:** ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? Se me hacéis algo familiares- dijo mientras las cuatro chicas mostraban mejor su apariencia, dejando totalmente embobados a los varones del lugar por la belleza de la rubia, que se parecía a Gloria y de la pelinegra

 **Atenea:** Natsu-kun, ellas son Nico Robin y su amiga Tier Harribel- dijo mientras las nombradas se presentaban educadamente, sorprendiendo al Slayer Espartano

 **Natsu:** Es cierto, ahora os recuerdo- dijo notando como la mujer que sacó del hielo se movía un poco- rápido, debemos tratarla- dijo seriamente mientras las chicas asentían

 **Nico Robin:** No se preocupe Kratos-sama, venimos preparadas- dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo en alerta a la peli roja Titania al escucha ese nombre

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, Kratos es mi antepasado, yo soy su descendiente- dijo mientras la pelinegra de ojos azules se disculpaba

Erza no lo aguantó más y fue a preguntarle al peli rosa

 **Erza:** Natsu ¿es cierto?- dijo asustada mientras el peli negro no la miraba, solo tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿es cierto que eres el fantasma de Esparta?- dijo mientras el pelinegro se giraba lentamente mostrando su rostro serio, poniendo muy nerviosa a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo mientras la peli roja se echaba hacia atrás ante la mirada seria del slayer, que parecía estar llena de ira y rabia

Entonces el azabache volvió a sacar sus armas no sin antes decirles a las chicas que se vallan de este lugar

Al principio no entendieron la petición del azabache, pero las diosas no tardaron en darse cuenta del motivo y rápidamente se llevaron a todos los presentes del lugar

El peli rosa subió a lo alto del edificio, para ver como el mar se agitaba de forma violenta, para posteriormente, y para asombro de los magos, a excepción de las diosas y sus acompañantes, del fondo del mar empezaron a emerger una especie de criaturas con garras de cangrejo y cabeza de caballo, mientras se alzaba la forma de un gigante hecho de agua

 **Poseidón:** **¿Vuelves a enfrentarte a mí mortal? ¿A un dios del olimpo?-** Dijo la figura mientras le apuntaba con un tridente hecho de agua mientras los caballos le miraban listos para atacar

 **Lucy:** ¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHORA?!- Dijo muy alterada la rubia ante lo que estaba viendo

 **Atenea:** Poseidón, el dios del mar- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes menos a sus compañeras y hermana

 **Natsu:** ¡POSEIDÓN! ¡ UN VERDADERO DA LA CARA! ¡SAL Y ENFRENTAME!- Dijo con sus hachas listas para la guerra

 **Erza:** ¡ ¿VA A ENFRENTARSE A ÉL?! ¡ES UNA LOCURA!- Dijo muy alterada la peli roja

 **Lissana:** ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLE!- Dijo la albina junto al felino que intentaban soltarte del agarre de la diosa inútilmente

 **Afrodita:** Ni lo intentéis, solo seríais un estorbo en la batalla- dijo la diosa seriamente deteniendo el forcejeo

 **Gray:** ¿En serio piensas que ese imbécil puede contra un dios? Deberías dejarme ayudarle, yo maté a un demonio de Zeref- dijo de forma arrogante el stripper

 **Harribel:** Lubally era uno de los demonios más débiles, incluso un mago normal y borracho lo podría haber matado- dijo dándole una enorme pedrada en el orgullo al stripper

 **Nico Robin:** El gran combate volverá a repetirse nuevamente- dijo la pelinegra con emoción y una sonrisa en su cara llamando la curiosidad de los presentes

Natsu rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el gigante de agua, el cuál lanzó sus caballos al ataque, donde el peli rosa, volando con sus alas de dragón a gran velocidad, atravesó por la mitad a uno de los caballos, mientras que a otro con sus hachas de guerra le arrancó la mandíbula inferior, para posteriormente clavarle una de sus garras en el corazón, desintegrando a dos de esos caballos de agua, mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia el dios del mar, que no pudo evitar ser golpeado en el pecho por el slayer, el cual rompió su coraza y atravesó el escudo de agua para posteriormente agarrar al dios del mar, y sacarlo de su coraza de agua para posteriormente caer en picado a gran velocidad hacia la isla Galuna, donde el Slayer cayó de pie para posteriormente estrellar al dios del mar contra una pared de piedra que había en el lugar, mientras el gigante de agua se desmoronaba al igual que los caballos

 **Cana:** I… Increíble- dijo la morocha sin salir de su asombro

 **Gloria:** ¡Ha derrotado a un dios!- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos al igual que Mirajane mientras los demás estaban que se les caía la boca al suelo

(Música de fondo: Rage Of Sparta (Extended) Version 2 - God of War 3 Music)

 **Afrodita:** La historia volverá a repetirse ¿cierto?- dijo seriamente la diosa de la fertilidad mientras su hermana asentía mientras iban aterrizando cerca del lugar de batalla

Poseidón miraba con asombro u terror al nuevo fantasma de Esparta, el cual lo había derrotado mucho más rápido que en el pasado

 **Poseidón: ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido tan fácilmente? Esto no debería estar pasando** \- dijo mientras escupía sangre

 **Natsu:** Está pasando Poseidón, soy mucho más fuerte que antes y ahora terminaré lo que tuvo que haberse acabado hace mucho tiempo- dijo guardando sus hachas

 **Poseidón:** **No te confíes Espartano, mis hermanos y Zeus se han hecho mucho más fuertes, no podrás hacer nada contra ellos** \- dijo escupiendo sangre

 **Natsu:** Ahí… es en lo que te equivocas Poseidón- dijo seriamente el slayer

Sin aviso alguno, el espartano alzó al dios para posteriormente encajarle un brutal cabezazo que lo puso a cuatro patas en el suelo, para posteriormente darle una brutal patada que lo estampo contra la pared, rompiéndole varias costillas, para posteriormente levantarlo nuevamente y encajarle por lo menos cuatro o cinco cabezazos, antes de cogerlo y lanzarlo por los aires hasta que este se estrelló contra un muro de piedra, provocando un sangrado masivo

Los presentes miraban con distintas reacciones la brutal paliza que el espartano le estaba dando al dios

Las diosas Afrodita y Atenea miraban seriamente la escena, aunque Atenea tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia su hermano, el cuál violó a una de sus sirvientas, y como los dioses no pueden castigarse entre ellos, le hecho una maldición a esa pobre mujer que no se la merecía

Por su parte Gloria, Cana y Mira miraban con una mezcla de excitación y miedo al slayer, excitación porque el slayer tenía el pecho de sangre, la cual al escurrirse dejaba un brillo en los músculos del slayer, y miedo por la ira que mostraba en su rostro y la brutalidad con la que golpeaba al dios

Lucy, Lissana y Happy se taparon los ojos mientras lloraban asustados, no queriendo volver a ver lo mismo que vieron en el gremio

Gray estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones, mientras Erza miraba impactada y con miedo la escena, incapaz de reconocer a su ex-compañero de equipo

Lyon y su grupo estaban en condiciones parejas, el peli plata miraba con miedo y asombro la brutalidad de ese chico dragón, Sherry se tapó los ojos no queriendo ver más la escena, la cual la estaba dejando traumada mientras sus compañeros la intentaban consolar sin mucho éxito

Por su parte Nico Robin se estaba relamiendo los labios, mientras la rubia Harribel estaba bastante excitada al ver el cuerpo bien trabajado del slayer y como apaleaba brutalmente a su enemigo

El dios del mar, desesperado, intento arrastrarse hacia el mar para escapar, pero el slayer lo sujeto por la cabeza, para posteriormente, meterle los pulgares en la cuenca de los ojos del dios

El dios del mar gritó con verdadero dolor, para la mayoría de los presentes ese fue el peor gritó que podrían haber escuchado

Pero lo peor fue ver como el furioso espartano gritaba con fuerza e ira, para posteriormente partir la cabeza del dios en dos, provocando un enorme géiser de sangre, para posteriormente tirar el cuerpo al mar

Los espectadores estaban paralizados, nunca en su vida habrían esperado ver tanta violencia

Gray se cagó literalmente en los pantalones, sobre todo al ver la mirada de ese… monstruo, era la única forma de llamarle para él

Erza tenía las manos en su boca mientras lágrimas de terror caían en sus ojos para posteriormente vomitar ¿Quién, o mejor dicho que era esa cosa? Ese no era Natsu, el Natsu que ella conocía no era… esa cosa ¿Dónde está el verdadero Natsu?

Y no era la única, al final a Lucy, Lissana y Happy les pudo la curiosidad y acabaron vomitando al menos cinco veces

Las diosas se alegraron de que la matanza, por ahora acabará, mientras que las demás….

 **Nico Robin:** ¡ESO HA SIDO INCREÍBLE NATSU-SAMA!- Dijo abrazando con fuerza al peli rosa, el cual se sonrojo un poco debido a que su busto estaba bastante cerca

 **Harribel:** ¡ NO TE LO ACAPARES PARA TI SOLA!- Dijo abrazando el brazo derecho del peli rosa

Obviamente las demás chicas reaccionaron rápidamente, empezando una pelea de quien se quedaría con el peli rosa, hasta que finalmente este se hartó

 **Natsu:** ¡YA BASTA TODAS VOSOTRAS!- Dijo sonando como un potente rugido, deteniendo la pelea y asustando a los presentes, más de lo que ya estaban- Estamos en territorio hostil, podrían venir enemigos nuevamente, comportaros- dijo con una voz de mando, mientras las chicas se disculpaban algo tristes, mientras el peli rosa suspiraba- lo siento por gritaros, pero no podéis hacer eso en cualquier lugar, sois guerreras y debéis comportaros como tales- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las jóvenes

El slayer entonces se fijó en Lyon y en su grupo de gente, a los cuales miraba seriamente, para horror de estos

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué es lo que buscabais aquí y porque atacaste al equipo de mis novias?- dijo seriamente el slayer de brazos cruzados, detalle que fue bien escuchado por Lucy, Lissana y curiosamente Erza

Lyon no hizo esperar al espartano y contó el verdadero motivo de porque estaba en el lugar, mientras la mujer de pelo púrpura corto empezaba a despertarse llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Gray:** Ur ¿estás bien?-Dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba algo mareada

La joven al ver al pelinegro, se levantó con un rostro serio para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo en su cabeza que lo enterró en el suelo

 **Ur:** ¡ ¿Te atreves a hablarme después de lo que hiciste desgraciado?!- dijo muy alterada y llena de rabia hacia el stripper

 **Natsu:** Así que has podido ver mis recuerdos Ur- dijo el peli rosa mirando seriamente a la mujer

 **Ur:** Y parece que tu pudiste ver mis recuerdos- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas- por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija, sé que la vistes una vez junto a un tal Jellal- dijo con lágrimas mientras el peli rosa hacía memoria

 **Natsu:** Cierto, recuerdo a esa chica- dijo seriamente el peli rosa

Entonces sin previo aviso, el peli rosa lanzó una de sus cadenas a gran velocidad hacia un grupo de árboles, para posteriormente sacar a una joven de pelo largo púrpura y dejarla a unos metros de donde estaba el peli rosa y el grupo

 **Natsu:** Supongo que es ella, ¿verdad? Lleva espiándome desde que llegué a la isla- dijo seriamente el peli rosa

 **Ur:** ¿Ultear?- dijo incrédula al ver a su hija desaparecida después de tanto tiempo

 **Ultear:** Madre…- dijo en un tono frío que puso muy asustada a su madre

 **Natsu:** La engañaron- dijo sin voltearse para verla- le dijeron que tú habías muerto durante tu transfusión para que no estropeara los planes que tenían para ti, y si me preguntas como lo sé, simplemente compartí recuerdos con ella, y al verte en el consejo llegué a esa conclusión- dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados

 **Ur:** Ultear…- dijo con lágrimas mirando a su sorprendida hija

 **Ultear:** Mama….- dijo temblando- ¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que él ha dicho?- dijo mientras su madre asentía

Ambas se acercaron para posteriormente abrazarse con amor mientras ambas derramaban lágrimas

Muchos miraban la escena con una sonrisa, aunque el peli rosa se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando al mar

 **Natsu:** Ultear ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía mientras se separaba de su madre- necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

 **Ultear:** ¿Qué clase de favor? Te agradezco que ayudaras a solucionar los problemas con mi madre pero- dijo con duda

 **Natsu:** Necesito toda la información posible sobre Grimore Heart- dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli púrpura- sé que eres uno de los principales miembros de ese gremio, además de que tienes a alguien importante en él- dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli púrpura

 **Gray:** ¿Y tú como sabes eso tarado?- dijo para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su maestra

 **Ur:** Tú mejor cállate, porque lo que hiciste en la torre del cielo no tiene perdón- dijo mientras el nombrado empezaba a sudar frío

 **Erza:** ¿De qué está hablando Gray? – dijo seriamente mientras el nombrado empezaba a sudar frío

 **Mira:** Yo tengo la respuesta- dijo Mira mostrando una lácrima y posteriormente activarla

En esa lácrima se ve al peli rosa intentando liberar a la peli roja, lográndolo con éxito, mientras Erza miraba la escena sorprendida, ya que lo que le dijo Gray no era como lo estaba viendo

Pero lo más flipante fue como el muy cobarde dejó inconsciente al peli rosa de una patada en su cabeza, para posteriormente decir que ahora sería el mejor del gremio y todas las chicas del gremio serían sus putas, dejando a Natsu muy malherido y a su suerte

Eso obviamente puso de muy mal humor a las chicas, sobre todo a Erza que miraba con puro odio, sobre todo cuando el muy cerdo la empezó a manosear cuando estaba inconsciente

Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, la albina tenía una lácrima, la cual mostraba lo que pasó realmente en la pelea de Gray contra Lubally

Resulta que el demonio le estaba dando una paliza de muerte al pelinegro que ya estaba suplicando por su vida, cuando dio la casualidad de que una estaca gigante cayó en la cabeza del demonio, acabando con él

Eso molestó bastante a los magos de Fairy Tail, que tenían ganas de destrozar vivo al stripper, que no sabía dónde esconderse

 **Lucy:** Un momento, debemos ayudar a esta gente con su maldición- dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían

 **Natsu:** No hará falta- dijo el peli rosa seriamente- no se puede romper algo que no existe- dijo confundiendo a los demás por esas palabras

 **Lissana:** ¿De qué hablas Natsu?- dijo confundida la albina de pelo corto

 **Natsu:** En cuanto vi a esa gente me di cuenta de que no eran humanos, eran demonios, no como Deliora pero son demonios- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Cana:** ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto curiosa la morocha

 **Natsu:** Su olor es diferente al de los humanos, además dijeron que nunca entraron en este templo por culpa de unas runas, y cuando yo entre pude ver que eran runas anti-demonios- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras asentían

Después de eso el grupo de magos y el grupo del espartano fueron a la aldea para decirles la verdad a los aldeanos

(Aquí es igual que en anime, la diferencia es que Natsu les dice que no se sientan mal por lo que son y que no dejen que los comentarios de los demás los hagan sentir mal, mientras tengan amor y amistad verdadera todo lo demás da igual)

Después Natsu junto con las diosas y sus compañeras decidieron irse en el mismo barco que los magos de Fairy Tail acompañados de Ur, mientras su hija volvía a su gremio oscuro, ahora como espía del dios de la guerra

Nico Robin le dio el antídoto al peli rosa para que no se mareara, alegrándole bastante el viaje mientras Gloria, Cana y Mira hablaban animadamente con las diosas y sus compañeras, con Ur y el peli rosa

Lucy, Lissana y Happy decidieron solamente observar, tenían miedo de que el peli rosa se pusiera furioso con ellas, mientras Erza hacía cantar cómicamente a su ex-novio

En otra parte, Zeus se encontraba lanzando rayos, muy furioso al ver que uno de sus hijos ( **Autor:** en realidad es hermano, no tenía ni idea lo siento jejeje) había muerto tan fácilmente a manos de la reencarnación del espartano, poniendo algo nerviosos a sus demás hijos, hermanos y a los titanes

Una vez en la costa de Hargeon, el peli rosa se despidió de sus novias, mientras las diosas volvían a la casa de Robin y Harribel por un pedido para el peli rosa, el cual ya tenía casi todo su arsenal secreto

Durante su camino en solitario, ya que Ur se quedaría un tiempo en el gremio, el peli rosa noto una presencia que le seguí por lo que se detuvo en seco

 **Natsu:** Sal de ahí- dijo mirando entre los árboles, sorprendiendo al seguidor- sé que llevas todo el viaje siguiéndome- dijo mientras el perseguidor salía demostrando ser la mismísima Erza- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa intimidando un poco a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Natsu, por favor, lo siento, yo no sabía nada de esto…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Natsu:** Lo sé, pero todavía recuerdo muchas palabras hirientes- dijo desviando su mirada al frente- me costará perdonarte- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados

 **Erza:** Has cambiado…- dijo con tristeza en su voz- me gustaba el Natsu que siempre sonreía, no el Natsu serio y que….

 **Natsu:** ¿Matar verdad?- dijo mientras la peli roja desvía la mirada- Erza, los dioses del Olimpo no pararán hasta que yo o todo el que esté de mi lado haya muerto, y no hay celda que los pueda retener, tuve que cambiar para poder hacerles frente- dijo seriamente el peli rosa mientras avanzaba el paso

 **Erza:** Ojala volvieras a ser el de antes Natsu- dijo con algunas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

 **Natsu:** El Natsu que conociste a muerto Erza, nada volverá a ser como antes- dijo mientras la peli roja derramaba lágrimas, sabiendo que parte de que el haya cambiado tanto es por su culpa

En la casa de Nico y Harribel, las diosas le explicaron el ritual de apareamiento mientras ya tenían el pedido del peli rosa preparado

 **Nico:** Entonces decidido, haremos lo que sea para conquistar su corazón- dijo decidida la pelinegra

 **Harribel:** No me importa compartir y menos si es por una buena causa, llegaremos al corazón de nuestro dios de la guerra- dijo con determinación la rubia alegrando a las diosas hermanas

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado esta historia, y voy a intentar seguir con las demás de Fairy Tail, así que hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
